I'm with you
by weby
Summary: Pas très joyeux...comme d'hab quoi...Disons que...Chloé est sur un pont...Elle a perdu Lex...Bref, j'suis nul pour les resumés, lisez, ca vaut mieux! :D


Disclamer : Bande de sadique...ça vous amuse hein ? Les perso ne sont pas a moi, RIEN n'est a moi...mouarf !

Feedback : Sinon je meurs !

Note : c'est la chanson « I'm with you » d'avril lavigne ;)

_**I'm Standing on a bridge **_

_Je me tiens sur un pont_

_**I'm waitin in the dark **_

_Je suis en train d'attendre dans la nuit_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now **_

_J'ai pensé que tu seras ici maintenant_

_**Theres nothing but the rain **_

_Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que la pluie_

_**No footsteps on the ground **_

_Aucune trace de pas sur la terre_

I'm listening but theres no sound 

_J'écoute, mais il n'y a aucun bruit_

Je me tiens sur un pont. Ce pont. Celui ou tout a commencé. Celui ou tout va finir. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait froid, je me rends conte que j'ai oublier ma veste. Tant pis, de toute façon, je n'en aurais plus besoin. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'inquiète : c'est douloureux, la mort ? J'ai toujours été plutôt douillette. Je verrais bien. Je m'avance doucement vers le bord, et je me tien la rambarde. Elle est gelée. L'eau doit être froide.

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? 

_Est-ce que quelqu'un a essayé de me trouver?_

_**Won't somebody come take me home **_

_À t-on seulement voulu me ramener à la maison_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_C'est une fichue nuit froide_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_Prend-moi quelque part d'autre_

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_Tentant de figurer hors de cette vie_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_Tu ne me prendras pas par la main_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es_

_**but I... I'm with you **_

_Mais moi... Je suis avec toi_

J'ai peur que quelqu'un vienne...ou peut être que je l'espère, je ne sais pas, mais peux importe, personne ne viendra. Personne ne se soucie plus de moi, ce fut le seul, mais il est parti. Il s'est en aller si vite. Trop vite. On ne s'est aimé qu'une nuit. Une seule nuit. Mais c'est cette nuit que j'ai changé. Que tout a changé. Tout est allé si vite, cette soirée, cette nuit et...cette matinée. Le retour a la réalité. La fin du rêve, et le début du cauchemar. Je me suis réveillé, et il était parti, je n'ai trouvé qu'une lettre, un vulgaire morceau de papier, ou étais griffonné quelques mots, je me souviens de la forme de chaque lettre, de chaque mot. « Je doit travailler tôt. Ce soir, à 6 heures au talon. Je t'embrasse. Lex ». C'était tout. Pas un "je t'aime". Mais, après tout, c'était normal, ils ne se connaissaient même pas... Je n'ai jamais plus lui dire que je l'aimais non plus. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je suis allée au talon, et j'ai attendu, mais il n'est jamais venu. Je n'ai eu que ce putain de coup de téléphone a la place. Il était mort. Un accident de voiture. C'était le début de la fin. La nuit où nous avons fait l'amour fut celle qui me tua, car c'est cette nuit là où je suis tombé amoureuse de Lex. Amoureuse d'un homme qui allait mourir le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour.

_**im looking for a place **_

_Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit_

_**searching for a face **_

_Recherche d'un visage_

_**is anybody here i know **_

_Y a t-il ici quelqu'un que je connaisse vraiment ?_

_**cause nothings going right **_

_Car rien ne va_

_**and everythigns a mess **_

_Tout le monde cause un tel désordre_

_**and no one likes to be alone **_

_Dans l'unique goût d'être seul_

Je m'apprête à passer une jambe par-dessus la rambarde quand une question s'impose a moi : qu'est ce que je fous là ? Est ce que j'ai réellement conscience de ce que je fait ? Non. Sûrement pas, je sais juste que je vais retrouver lex, en enfer certainement. Mais je pense à autre chose, à ce que je vais laisser ici, a mon père, quand, demain matin, il lira ma lettre. « Papa, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la vaisselle. Je crois que, de là où je serait, je ne pourrait plus la faire. Je ne veut pas m'éterniser, alors je vais juste te dire adieu. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Mais je n'arrive plus à vivre, alors, ne me force pas, et si tu lis cette lettre avant le matin, ne vient pas me chercher...je t'en pris... ». Je ne veut pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu. Ce que je vis. Je revois aussi Lana, Clark et Pete. Je revois nos enquêtes, nos soirées entre amis. Alors je fais un pas en arrière. Puis un deuxième. Je ne suis plus sure de vouloir sauter.

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? 

_Est-ce que quelqu'un à essayé de me trouver?_

_**Won't somebody come take me home **_

_A t-on seulement voulu me ramener à la maison_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_C'est une fichue nuit froide_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_Prend-moi quelque part d'autre_

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_Tentant de figurer hors de cette vie_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_Tu ne me prendras pas par la main_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es_

_**but I... I'm with you **_

_Mais moi... Je suis avec toi_

L'image de mes amis s'efface. D'autres "flash" apparaissent. Des images de Lui. De moi. De nous. Je revois ses yeux, je ressent ses baisers, ses caresses. Je ne le connaît presque pas, mais je l'aime. Bizarre, non ? Pourtant, jamais je n'ai aimé comme ça, et jamais je n'ai souffert a ce point. Et je sais qu'il m'as aimé, lui aussi, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Mais notre histoire fut trop courte. Et la douleur est trop forte. J'essaye d'imaginer ma vie avec cette douleur. Ma vie sans lui. Et je me pose une question : Je saute ?

_**oh why is everything so confusing **_

_woh pourquoi tout est si confus_

_**maybe I'm just out of my mind **_

_peut-être suis-je folle..._

_**yea yea yea **_

_yeah yeah yeah_

Moi qui étais si sure de vouloir en finir avec cette foutue vie, je ne suis plus certaine de rien, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, mais je ne veux pas que mon père soufre, je ne veux pas le tuer, comme la mort de Lex m'a tué. Suis-je folle ? Oui. Certainement. Il faut l'être pour mourir d'amour. Pour mourir pour un homme que l'on as aimé une seule nuit. Je m'arrête. Je ne bouge plus, et tout deviens clair. J'ai ma réponse.

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_C'est une fichue nuit froide_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_Tentant de figurer hors de cette vie_

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_Vous ne me prendrez pas par la main_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_Prend-moi quelque part d'autre_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es_

_**but I... I'm with you **_

_Mais moi... Je suis avec toi_

Je prend de l'élan, je passe la rambarde et je saute. Je tombe. Je vois l'eau qui se rapproche doucement, trop doucement, et chaque seconde semble être une éternité. Je pense à une chose : je réalise le rêve de pas mal d'homme : je vole. Je sens l'air glacé sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux, dans mes yeux. Ça me fait mal, mais je ne baisserai pas les paupières. Je veux voir ma mort. J'écoute, attentivement. Mais pas un bruit, excepter le sons du vent qui devint assourdissant. Mais c'est tout. Pas une personne n'a cherché à retenir l'insignifiante Chloé Sullivan. Quel serait l'intérêt ? Le bruit me semble maintenant plus fort que mille usines, et ma tête va exploser. Mais je m'en fous, car moi, je vole.

Take me by the hand Prend-moi par la main 

_**take me somewhere new **_

_Prend-moi quelque part d'autre_

**I dont know who you are **

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es_

_**but I... I'm with you **_

_Mais moi... Je suis avec toi_

_**I'm with you **_

_Je suis avec toi_

Je n'ai pas peur, car je vais enfin le retrouver. Alors j'attends. Je repense à tout ce que je vais laisser derrière moi, ils s'en sortiront, ils sont fort, pas moi. C'est là qu'est la différence. Je regarde à nouveau l'eau, elle n'est plus qu'à quelque centimètre. Je ferme les yeux. Je sais que je ne les rouvrirais plus. Et ça y est. C'est le choc. Dur et cassant. Le vol est terminé. L'eau me semble aussi solide que le sol, et j'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier se brise en une fraction de seconde. La douleur est insupportable, je voudrais hurler, mais je n'y arrive pas, j'essaye de bouger, mais sans succès, c'est comme si mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient plus liés, et je sombre, lentement, inexorablement vers le fond. Vers la mort. Bientôt, le manque d'air se fait ressentir, la douleur se fait encore plus déchirante. Décidément, je ne fais rien de bien, même ma mort, je l'ai raté. Peu a peu, la vie s'enfuit, je la sens filer, doucement, elle me nargue. Et moi, j'attends avec impatience que la mort vienne, et qu'elle mette fin a mon supplice. Voilà, je sens que tout est enfin fini. Je me sens vide...Et bien. Alors c'est ça, la mort ?

_**Take me by the hand **_

_Prend-moi par la main_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_Prend-moi quelque part nouveau_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es_

_**but I... I'm with you **_

_mais moi... Je suis avec toi_

_**I'm with you **_

_Je suis avec toi_

_**I'm with you... **_

_Je suis avec toi..._

Oui, ça y est, Chloé Sullivan est morte. Mais je m'en fous, parce qu'enfin, je vais être avec lui. Peu m'importe le lieu, paradis ou enfer – je mise sur la dernière proposition, car les suicider vont en enfer. Et Lex aurait plus d'affinité avec diable...Mais, qu'importe, rien n'est pire que cette vie sur terre sans lex

Je suis avec toi, lex.

_FIN_


End file.
